Ups and Downs
by Kagedtiger
Summary: [X2 fic: Sol x Ky slash] Ky and Sol fall into a ravine and are forced to travel together to get out. [Rating for language, suggestive scenes and dialogue, and Sol being a horny bastard.]
1. Chapter 1

**Ups and Downs   
Chapter 1 **

  


  
** ---------------------------------  
Notes: "Guilty Gear X2" belongs to other people. Thank God. I don't want it. Well... maybe for the money. But that's not the point. The point is that I've only seen X2, and at that, only the extra movie and some of the stories. I've heard some of the backstory, but I haven't actually seen it myself. I have very little idea what's going on, so I just picked up the storyline as best I could. Please forgive me for any errors. Well, actually, that's not the point either, though it is true. The point is that I don't own this story. Thank you. Enjoy.  
--------------------------------- **

  


  


"Oh no, I'm falling!" 

It was in an almost dream-like state that Sol Badguy watched Ky Kiske fall into the enormous fissure created by that gear, or titan, or whatever the hell it was. Sol frowned. A creature like that had no business interrupting a perfectly honorable duel. 

As he watched Ky slipping away, his anger grew. The fissure was incredibly deep. He had no doubt that a fall of that length would kill a man. But... there was a thin ledge not too far down. It was only about four feet wide, but it seemed to run the entire length of the fissure. If he could make that... 

"Spare me," Sol muttered, and jumped after Ky, sliding down the side of the canyon. 

He hit the ledge with an amazingly firm footing. Sliding down hadn't been as difficult as he had thought. Ky on the other hand was not so lucky. Sol heard the sickeningly loud snap of bones as he collided with the stone path. 

Ky moaned slightly and started to rise to his knees, but he wasn't out of danger yet. There was a loud rumbling noise as the section of the ledge underneath him, cracked by the impact of his fall, began to give way. Ky's eyes widened in fear and he reached up to grab hold of the remaining ledge but too late; his hand was already past the point where he could conceivably reach. 

Sol lunged forward and thrust his arm down, grabbing Ky firmly by the wrist. He hadn't gone through all the trouble of getting down here just to let him fall. With a grunt of effort, he heaved Ky back onto the ledge with him, moving him a few feet away as smaller bits of the ledge continued to crumble. 

When he was finally sure that no further parts of the ledge were of the verge of collapse, Sol turned back to Ky. The lightning master had unsheathed his sword and was using it to lever himself up. When he finally reached a standing position however, he cried out and his left leg buckled beneath him, sending him sprawling back onto the ground. He glared at Sol as though this were somehow his fault. 

Sol took a step forward to attempt to help him up, but Ky leveled his sword at him. 

"Don't come any closer. I can still kill you, even like this." 

Sol grinned. Ky looked for all the world like some animal, cornered, injured, but ready to fight for its life nonetheless. 

"Come on," said Sol, taking a step forward with his hands held up in a placating manner. "Think about it. If I wanted you to die, I could have just let you fall. Why would I want to hurt you?" 

"Because," Ky snarled, "you want to be the one who kills me. You've said so yourself." 

This was true. "But only if it's in a fair fight," Sol reassured him. "You're obviously badly injured, and it would be unfair of me to kill you like this." 

Ky did not seem convinced, and kept his sword leveled at Sol as he leaned on the canyon wall to stand up. Sol rolled his eyes. 

"Look Kiske, you're in front of the only way out of here anyway." Sol gestured back at the large gap in the ledge that was now behind him. "So I have to go through you either way. Now you can either accept the fact that I have no interest in fighting you right now and come with me, or we can battle for the right to move forward. A battle which you will lose, I might add, because we both know that we're evenly matched at full power, and you are injured." 

Ky glared, but lowered and sheathed his sword. 

Sol nodded in satisfaction. "Right. Now let me have a look at your leg." 

Ky frowned. "Why?" 

"Because," said Sol, in the voice of one explaining things to a small child, "you've obviously injured it." 

"No, I mean, why help me?" 

"Because, idiot, we're going to be traveling together and you will be able to go a lot faster if that's splinted." 

Ky looked startled. "What do you mean traveling together? Why?" 

"Did that fall rattle your brain, or are you always this stupid?" Ky glared at him, but didn't respond. Sol continued. "For one thing, that ledge is the only way out, remember? So we have to go the same way anyway." 

Ky looked over his shoulder and the long, winding, and occasionally crumbling path that snaked off into the distance. "And the other?" 

"Huh?" said Sol, confused. 

"You said for one thing. That implies that you had another reason." 

"Oh." Sol winked at him. "I'm the one who gets to kill you, remember? I can't very well allow you to die out in the wilderness. Since you obviously can't take care of yourself like this." 

Ky frowned again at this comment, but obviously realized the truth in it and kept his mouth shut. Instead, he wordlessly sat down and gestured at his leg. 

Smiling, Sol moved forward and examined it clinically. "Hm. Broken. I can set it and splint it, if we can find something to use." 

"How about my sheath? It's my left leg anyway, so I should still be able to draw my sword if I need to, right?" 

"Good idea," said Sol, nodding, and reached for the sword. 

Ky knocked his hand away. "Don't touch the sword," he said curtly, and removed the scabbard himself, placing it alongside his broken leg. 

Sol rolled his eyes and took one of the buckles off of each of his gloves, using them to tightly tie the makeshift splint to Ky's leg. After that he helped the blond Knight stand up. 

As soon as he was standing, Ky broke away from Sol and leaned heavily on the wall of the fissure. He began to painstakingly move forward. It was difficult going as it was Ky's left leg that was broken and the canyon wall was on his right. Their progress was slow. 

"Look," said Sol, "why don't you just lean on my shoulder? It will be much faster, and it will be a lot less effort for you." 

"No thank you," said Ky through gritted teeth, and continued his slow progress along the path. 

After the sixth time that he had stumbled, Ky finally gave in and allowed Sol to slip one arm around him, supporting most of his weight and making their progress much faster. However- 

"Get your hand off my ass," said Ky acidly, glaring at Sol. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it." Sol grinned. 

"Well you were. ...And you still are!" 

"So I am." Sol gave Ky's butt a good squeeze, chuckling to himself when Ky let out a very undignified yelp. Ky broke away and flattened himself against the canyon wall; hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"What in Hell do you think you're doing?" 

"What does it look like?" Sol asked, putting on his best "innocent" expression. "I'm taking a ready opportunity to grope you." 

For a moment, Ky was rendered speechless. His face turned very red, though whether it was from anger or embarrassment was difficult to gauge. The he wordlessly spun away and continued his progress along the ledge, once again leaning against the wall. 

Sol sighed. It was going to be a long day. Oh well, at least he had a nice view of Ky's ass. He followed after him with a smile. 

  


  


  


  


- Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ups and Downs   
Chapter 2 **

  


  


It was beginning to grow dark when the ledge they were following suddenly led them into a proper canyon. Though the walls were still steep, the ground at least was solid, and there was even a small forest in front of them, though it didn't extend completely to the sides of the canyon. 

Ky looked over at Sol to find him grinning. Perversely, this made him annoyed. "What are you so happy about?" 

Ky's annoyance only seemed to make Sol happier. "Good news. I know where we are. The fissure that that... whatever-it-was made seems to have cut right into one of my favorite haunts, though I don't usually come this far down the canyon. I've used this canyon before and you'll be pleased to know that it's about a day and a half hike from here to your police station. Of course, it will take longer with you injured, but still, it's nice to have an idea of where we're going." 

Ky felt relieved. Only a day and a half. With his leg, it would obviously be longer, but it still shouldn't take more than four days. The fewer days he had to spend with this ex-Knight bounty hunter pervert the better. 

"Well," said Sol, interrupting Ky's thoughts, "it's getting dark. We should probably make camp and then keep going in the morning." He paused. "Since it widens here, you can't lean on the side any more. You're going to have to lean on my shoulder again." 

Ky glared at him and stubbornly took his sword out of his sheath, leaning on it as a crutch and hobbling his way forward. A few seconds later he heard Sol sigh and follow him. 

It didn't take them long to find a small clearing, and Ky gratefully collapsed against a tree trunk, sinking wearily to the ground and closing his eyes. 

"You stay there," he heard Sol say. "I'm going to go get some stuff to make the fire. I'll be back in a bit." 

Ky nodded, but he had no idea if Sol noticed or cared. Instead he let himself drift peacefully into darkness. 

He awoke sometime later to a rhythmic clicking noise. He opened his eyes, then blinked for a few moments at the seemingly incongruous scene. In front of him, Sol crouched diligently, a neat stone ring full of firewood between them. In his hands were two rocks, presumably flint, which he was apparently using in an attempt to start a fire. Ky blinked a few more times. 

"What... are you doing?" he asked finally. 

"Huh?" Sol looked up at him, apparently startled to find him awake, then blushed, looking faintly sheepish. "I'm starting a fire. What does it look like?" he mumbled. 

"You're a master of fire magic," observed Ky. "Since when do you need flint to start one?" 

"I just... wanted to do it the old-fashioned way," said Sol defensively. 

Ky stared at him. Then suddenly, comprehension dawned and he burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you don't have the control, do you? You have all the power to start a raging inferno, but you can't even light a little campfire!" 

"Hey, shut up!" yelled Sol, blushing further. "It's not my fault that I never took the time to... okay, well maybe it is." Sol waved his hand in the air as he attempted to find some sort of intelligent comeback. "That's not the point," he said lamely. 

Ky looked at him skeptically. "Sure." 

"Why do you think you know anything about me anyway?" asked Sol bitterly. 

"I read your case file," Ky answered truthfully. 

Sol leered at him. "Aw, are you taking a special interest in me, Captain?" 

Ky looked at him disgustedly. "That's another thing that's been bothering me. Since when do you hit on me like that?" 

Sol's leer grew. "Are you that bothered? It's because you like it isn't it? I bet it is." 

Ky frowned and with a considerable amount of dignity managed not to blush. "Just answer the question Sol." 

Sol closed one eye and held up a finger. "It's like this. I've always wanted you. It's just that wanting to kill you took greater precedence. Now that that option is currently closed off, I'm on to plan B." 

Ky struggled to take this in. "So you haven't hit on to me up until this point only because you were too busy trying to kill me?" 

Sol nodded enthusiastically. "Now you're getting it." 

"But..." Ky frowned. "What about I-No? Aren't you and she...?" 

Sol sputtered incoherently for a few moments, his face turning red. "No! Of course not. No! Just- no! Definitely not. Where did you hear that?" 

Ky smiled slightly, amused at having been able to unbalance his rival. "I don't remember. Someone told me, I guess." 

Sol shook his head vehemently. "Well it's not true! She must have been spreading that rumor. Damn. I knew she had a thing for me! No, I was just using her to get to that ma-" He stopped midsentence. "Er, nevermind." 

"Do you often use people?" Ky asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Sol looked at him with sudden and surprising seriousness. "No," he said matter-of-factly. 

"Ah." Ky looked back at the still unlit fire. While they talked the sun had finally set, and it was beginning to get cold. With a sigh, he maneuvered his sword out of its sheath and laid the point of it on the dry wood. 

"I don't have enough energy on my own at the moment," he said, "but I think I might manage to..." He closed his eyes and concentrated, sending a spark of electricity through the blade and into the firewood. The tinder caught immediately and within moments there was a roaring campfire between them. With a little effort, Ky sheathed his sword. 

Sol blinked. "Or you could do that, sure." 

Ky smiled at him. "I may be injured, but I'm not totally useless you know." He yawned. 

"Why don't you get some sleep," suggested Sol. 

Ky shook his head. "Do you honestly think I'm going to sleep around you?" 

"What?" Sol grinned. "Are you afraid that I'm going to kill you in your sleep or molest you? Because don't worry, I'm not going to kill you after all that work keeping you alive." 

Ky put a hand over his eyes. "God. That hadn't even occurred to me. Now I _really_ can't sleep." 

There was a short silence in which the only sound was the cheerful crackling of the newly made bonfire. Finally Sol seemed to take pity on him. "Fine, fine. Sleep. I promise that I won't molest you while you're unconscious. You have my word, okay?" 

Ky looked at Sol through the fingers of one hand. "You seriously promise?" 

Sol put a hand on his heart. "I swear, on my honor." Ky nodded, satisfied, and closed his eyes. 

"Oh, but before you go to sleep," said Sol, and Ky opened his eyes once again. Sol stood in one fluid motion and walked around the campfire to Ky's side, kneeling down next to him. Planting one hand firmly on the tree above Ky's head, he placed the other on Ky's cheek and used it to gently turn Ky's face toward his own. 

Coherent thought suddenly fled as Ky felt Sol's lips against his own. It was gentle - surprisingly so. He had never really expected Sol to be gentle for some reason. It seemed contrary to his nature. But then, Ky had never really expected any of this. 

Ky felt Sol's tongue glide over his lips, mutely requesting entry. Without hesitation he opened his mouth, allowing Sol to slide his tongue between Ky's lips, deepening the kiss and sending a raging jolt through Ky's entire body. 

The blond Knight could feel his breath coming in gasps now. Each inhalation came heavily laden with Sol's scent, intoxicatingly close. The strange musk seemed to be driving him mad, pushing all rational thought out of his mind. All he could feel was the want of it, the desire to have _more_. He whimpered slightly against Sol's mouth, lifting his hands to tangle in Sol's hair in an attempt to somehow drag him closer. He was rewarded by a renewal of the crushing heat upon his mouth. Ky felt like he was melting. 

And then suddenly, Sol pulled back. He grinned and licked his lips. "Mmm." He stood up. "Good night, Kiske." And then he walked back around the campfire and lied down, appearing to fall instantly into a deep sleep. 

Ky sat staring for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. His brain carefully catalogued and deciphered the events of the past minute or two, then formulated an analysis, which it summarily presented to Ky's consciousness in the form of this thought: 

Sol just kissed me. 

There were a few more moments of processing, which led to another conclusion: 

I liked it. 

His mind conferenced on this for a moment, then amended it: 

I _really_ liked it. 

These functions completed, his brain proceeded to shut down as he went into shock. Or more accurately, relapsed into shock. 

Ky lied gently back against the tree and closed his eyes. Sleep. Sleep would definitely do him good. He could sleep on this, and then try and come up with some appropriate reaction tomorrow. Right. Sleep was a good idea. 

But before he drifted off, he cracked one eye open for a last fleeting glimpse of Sol. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ups and Downs   
Chapter 3 **

  


  


Sol was re-splinting Ky's leg when he woke up. The blond Knight opened one eye, caught sight of Sol, groaned, and shut it again. Sol grinned. The kiss must have affected him then. 

Finally Ky's curiosity seemed to get the better of him and he opened his eyes fully. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Re-splinting your leg," Sol replied, cinching the last buckle. "There. I used one of the branches from the trees here so that you can have your scabbard free." He indicated Ky's sword sheath, which was now reattached at his side. 

Ky blinked at it for a few moments. "Thank you," he said eventually. Sol smiled and stood up, extending a hand to help him. To no great surprise, Ky shunned the hand in favor of using the tree trunk to hoist himself upright. 

"I have another gift for you," said Sol. 

Ky looked at him suspiciously. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" 

Sol grinned and reached behind the tree trunk. With a small flourish he produced a tall stick with a small "V" at the top. "Tah-dah!" he said as he presented it to Ky. "It's a crutch. As much as I would like to have you lean on my shoulder, I know that you're not going to. But you would be much too slow on your own, so I found this for you. Try it out." 

Ky accepted the crutch and gingerly took a few steps around their clearing with it. "Seems good," he said. "Thanks. That was... umm... nice of you." 

Sol smiled. "Come on then. Let's get going. The sooner we get you back to the hospital, the sooner you can get healed, and the sooner I can kill you." 

With that he strode out of the forest toward the clear edge of the canyon, and began following it in the same direction they had been traveling the day before with the forest to his left. Behind him, he heard Ky struggling to catch up. 

"Why do you want to kill me so much anyway?" Ky asked when he reached him. "I mean, I understand that I've been trying to capture you for a long time but that hardly merits the kind of hatred you seem to have for me. Is it something with the Knights? Something that happened before you joined? I know that you knew the old leader somehow." 

Sol shook his head. "You wouldn't understand it Sparky. I chase you because, well, what else is there?" 

"Excuse me?" Ky sounded genuinely confused. "What are you talking about? You have plenty to live for. I mean, you've done some bad things, but it's not like you can't redeem-" 

"That's not what I meant!" Sol interrupted. He quickened his pace, making it harder for Ky to keep up. "You don't get it Kiske. It's not what I've done that matters. It's what I have left to do. You couldn't understand. You have the Knights, your job. People count on you. You have your beliefs. God. Hell, you even have me. A mission, I guess. What do I have? Nothing. Nothing except you. The only thing left for me is chasing you. I have no other purpose. That's why I hate you. Why I have to kill you." 

Ky fell silent. Sol didn't turn around, but he could imagine the look of shock on the Knight's young-looking face. He shook his head. He probably shouldn't have told Ky that. No use getting so dark. Lightning-boy might actually start to take him seriously. He applied a well-chosen change of subject. 

"Hey Kiske, are you a virgin?" 

Ky's incoherent sputtering gave him no end of amusement. "That's none of your business," came the eventual reply. 

"Oh, you are! Haha!" Sol finally allowed himself to glance over his shoulder. Ky's face was beet red, and he looked as though he'd like to go hide under a rock somewhere. 

"I'm surprised, Kiske," Sol teased. "Very few people are still virgins at your age. What's wrong? You have some sort of defect or something?" 

"No!" said Ky defensively. "And I really don't feel like taking this sort of abuse from someone who probably lost their virginity at age ten!" 

"Twelve," corrected Sol smoothly. 

Ky rolled his eyes. Sol had slowed down enough to allow him to catch up, and they were now walking side by side. "Oh excuse me. And how old was the girl, pray tell?" 

"Guy," said Sol, "and seventeen." He grinned at Ky's obvious discomfort. "What's wrong, run out of snappy comebacks?" 

Ky snorted. "Forgive me if I do not wish to banter about your sexual prowess." 

"Well why not?" asked Sol. "It's not like we can banter about _your_ sexual prowess, now is it?" 

Ky turned red again, but wisely did not say anything. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ups and Downs   
Chapter 4 **

  


  


They passed the better part of the day like this, alternating between acidic banter and sullen silence. Eventually, darkness began to fall once again. 

Ky finally broke what had been one of the longer bouts of silence. "Shouldn't we stop somewhere for the night?" 

Sol nodded absently. "We will, in a moment. In fact I think we're really close. Just up ahead here there should be- ah!" Sol gestured toward the wall of the canyon. It was difficult to see in the dark, but Ky could discern a small opening, just about large enough for a human to enter. Sol grinned and walked into it. Ky followed him a bit more hesitantly. 

The entrance seemed to open up into some sort of large space, but the darkness outside was already to the point where Ky couldn't make out anything of the interior. Suddenly however, a dim red light filled the space. Ky looked at Sol, who had his hand on his sword hilt. The sword was slowly heating, giving off the dull illumination. By this light, Ky could see a circle of stones in the center of the cavern, like the one they had used last night. There was already firewood in it. 

Knowing what was expected of him, Ky touched the hilt of his own sword, drawing on it for energy. A small spark of lightning illuminated the cavern with a bright blue-white light for a second, before hitting the firewood and setting it ablaze. 

Sol took his hand from the sword's hilt, and by the brighter flickering light of the campfire, Ky took in his surroundings. 

The cavern looked comfortable enough. It was about as large as his office back at headquarters. The floor was covered in dry sand, the pale yellowish contrasting with the dark dull gray of the walls. Along one side of the cave was a large stack of chopped firewood and several waist-high jars, towards which Sol now strode. 

Taking the lid off of the first one along the line, Sol bent over it and took something out, breaking it in half. "Catch," he said, and tossed one half to Ky. 

Ky was caught off guard, but managed to intercept the lump as it flew towards him. Looking a bit closer, he saw that it was in fact a large chunk of cheese. He stared stupidly at it for a moment. "Are you sure you should be taking this stuff? Won't the owner get angry?" 

Sol paused from where he was rummaging in the second jar and gave Ky a skeptical look. "What are you, stupid? Who do you think put all of this here? I told you I come here often. Now, most of the bread in here is moldy already, but I should still have some that's good..." 

Eventually the two of the settled next to each other by the campfire with a decent meal of bread, cheese, smoked meat, and even some vegetables that Sol had managed to can. They ate in silence, then afterward sat and stared at the fire. 

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something," said Ky eventually. 

"Hm?" Sol didn't sound exactly interested, per se, but at least he appeared to be listening. 

"What's with your name?" asked Ky. "I mean, Badguy isn't really your last name, is it?" 

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Sol. Ky gave him a Look. "Alright, alright," he admitted. "It's not really. You happy now?" 

"But why?" Ky persisted. "I mean, why 'Badguy' of all things?" 

Sol shrugged. "Why not? It's what I am, right?" 

Ky leaned back comfortably against the cave wall. "I guess. But aren't the bad guys always supposed to consider themselves noble and doing the right thing? You know, the good guys?" 

Sol leaned over close to Ky to the point where the Knight could feel his warm breath against his ear. "Oh no," he whispered, "I'm a bad, bad man." 

Ky jumped slightly and elbowed Sol away from him. "Haha, very funny." 

Sol grinned and removed a small flask from the inside of one of his boots. He took a swig of it, and then offered it to Ky. "Drink?" 

Ky wrinkled his nose. "No thank you. I don't generally drink hard liquor." 

Sol snorted and took another swig. "Oh really. Since when did you get to be such a pansy? God, no wonder you're still a virgin." He leered at Ky. "That _is_ easily curable, you know. The virgin part, I mean. You might still be a pansy afterwards. Of course, before you can have sex, you'll have to take that stick out of your ass." 

"Why do you keep assuming that I want to have sex with a guy anyway? Has it ever occurred to you that I might be straight?" 

"No," said Sol, grinning. "Because I know you liked it when I kissed you." 

"Oh shut up. I did not," said Ky, glad that the flickering firelight made it difficult to see him blush. 

They sat another moment in long silence, before Ky once again interrupted it with a question. 

"Why did you do it? I mean, you know, leave the Knights?" 

Sol shrugged, still swigging at his flask. "You mean steal the sword, don't you? I don't know. Bad leadership?" 

Ky sighed, looking heavenward. 'Father,' he thought silently, 'why are you testing me with this man? Do I really deserve this?' His mind drifted back to the kiss that Sol had given him on their first night in this canyon, and suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore. 

"Besides," Sol continued, oblivious to Ky's inner turmoil, "I'm much better without the Knights anyway. Me and my Fireseal here can take care of anything on our own." He grinned and patted the hilt of his sword. 

Ky rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're just _so_ proud of that sword, aren't you?" 

Sol quite suddenly pinned him with a very definitely lecherous stare. "Oh yes," he said, leering, "I'm _very_ proud of my sword. Do you want to practice with it? I'm sure you'd be very good at handling it." 

Ky blushed, too embarrassed to say anything. When he didn't answer, Sol took it as a negative. 

"No then? Well, can I at least play with yours?" He reached across Ky's lap, hand moving towards the hilt at his left side. 

With a snarl, Ky caught his wrist. "No one touches my sword but me." He paused, and there was a comical beat of silence before Sol burst out laughing. 

"You walked right into that one!" he howled, slapping his knee. Ky glared at him, but it only seemed to make Sol crack up more. Finally, Ky lost his temper. 

"That's it. Get out. Out of here. Now." 

"What?" Sol looked startled. "But you can't kick me out of here! This is my-" 

His protest was interrupted by a judicious application of lightning on Ky's part. Sol yelped and jumped slightly, moving away from him. 

"Hey, you didn't have to..." he trailed off, apparently noticing Ky's set expression and the hand still on his sword's hilt. "Eheh, I'll just go sleep outside, shall I?" 

Ky watched, feeling pleased with himself, as Sol trudged out. "Gee," he heard Sol mutter under his breath, "_someone's_ touchy tonight." 

Ky lied down in the sand, his back to the wall, and smiled in satisfaction as he heard rain begin to fall outside. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ups and Downs   
Chapter 5 **

  


  


Ky's breath hitched as Sol looked deeply into his eyes. The bounty hunter's hands were warm and callused against Ky's cheeks, his body a firm, pleasant weight on top of the Knight's. 

"Ky," he breathed, sending a warm breath across Ky's eyelids, making him shiver in intense expectation. 

"Sol," he echoed, whispering his partner's name like a kiss. God, why had he never before noticed how incredibly beautiful Sol's eyes were? They looked like... molten gold. No, they weren't that heavy. They were golden, but somehow airy at the same time. And not just golden either. There were subtle hints of other colors as well. Vibrant, beautiful. 

"Ky," Sol repeated, ghosting kisses along his face, starting below his chin and working his way across Ky's cheek. 

'Oh God,' thought Ky, 'this must be what Heaven is like.' 

"Mmm," he managed as Sol gently traced his lips with one finger, then bent to kiss them, nibbling delicately on first the lower, then upper lip. But he didn't go further. He paused, then drew back slightly. 

Ky opened his eyes - he had closed them in the ecstasy of the moment, and found himself caught once again in Sol's penetrating gaze. 

"Ky, I want to tell you something," murmured Sol. 

"Hm? What is it?" asked Ky, less concerned about what Sol was going to say than what his hands were doing, which was something he couldn't quite ascertain, but which felt very good. 

"I just wanted you to know." Sol sounded slightly nervous, and Ky made an effort to pay attention to what he was saying. "Look, I know how much you care about me, and I just wanted to tell you that I..." 

He paused. 'Is he really going to say it?' thought Ky. 'Oh my God. He's actually going to tell me that he loves me. Oh. Oh God. Incredible. How amazing.' 

"I think you've slept long enough. Rise and shine, Sunshine." 

Ky blinked. What? Then he opened his eyes. 

Sol stood towering in front of him, between him and the remains of their campfire. "Come on," he said, "I said get up. We need to get going." 

Ky blinked the remnants of sleep from his eyes, then blushed suddenly as he remembered the dream he had just come out of. He hurriedly busied himself, grabbing his makeshift crutch and using it to help him stand. "Alright, alright. I'm up." 

Sol nodded, then sneezed. He glared at Ky. "This is all your fault." 

"What?" Ky wondered if perhaps he wasn't still a little groggy. Sol didn't seem to be making any sense. "What is?" 

Sol sneezed again. "This! It was fucking _raining_ out there last night you know! I may have caught a cold thanks to you! I was fucking miserable! And cold! And wet! And it's all your fault!" 

To his surprise, Ky found that he actually felt guilty. But he wasn't about to admit that to Sol. "Serves you right," he said instead. "You were the one who kept pushing me. Besides," he consoled himself, "you work with fire magic. I don't think you can actually catch cold." 

"Well I was still miserable," Sol muttered, pouting. 

"Yeah, yeah." Ky rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get going then, if you want to so badly." He walked calmly out of the cavern, followed by Sol. 

They walked an hour in sullen silence with Sol glaring at him the entire time before Ky finally gave in and apologized. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry I made you sleep out in the rain, okay?" 

The pout that Sol had been wearing for the last hour finally cracked. "You could always make it up to me," he suggested, stepping closer and grabbing Ky's ass. 

Seconds later, Ky looked down at Sol where he lay twitching from electric shock. "In your dreams, pervert." 

When Sol had recovered enough to walk, the two of them struck out again. Much to his chagrin, Ky was unable to keep himself from casting surreptitious glances in Sol's direction every few minutes. He was still haunted by the dream he had had that morning. Although by this point he had mostly managed to convince himself that it was simply the result of his subconscious working with the innuendo that Sol had been feeding him most of the day. Right. Sure. That was it. 

At noon they ate lunch on the go, their meal consisting of what they had managed to glean from the stores in Sol's cave. Sol wisely refrained from teasing Ky too much after his initial zapping, but Ky couldn't help feeling as though Sol was planning something. 

It was about mid-afternoon when they came to the lake. 

It was extremely large, seeming to stretch the entire width of the canyon, cutting through the forest in the center. In fact, the trees grew into it in the middle, creating a natural bend so that one side of the bank was obscured from view by the thick branches. 

Sol grinned as they approached it. "Oh good, I was hoping we'd reach here soon. I don't know about you, but I think I'm more than ready for a bath. What do you think?" 

Though his first impulse was to give Sol another good jolt just for being himself, Ky relented as he realized that he was indeed filthy, and sweaty, and altogether unclean. "Alright," he finally relented, "but if you think for one second that I'm going to bathe in anywhere near the same general vicinity as you, then you are sadly mistaken." 

Sol looked vaguely disappointed; as though Ky had spoiled some sort of scheme he had planned. "Fine," he said, rolling his eyes and beginning to take off his shirt. 

"Hey!" Ky protested loudly. "I mean it you know! You damned well better go to the other side of this bend before you start taking your clothes off. Or at least allow me the time to get over there. I can't say I trust you if either of us are less than fully clothed." He paused. "Come to that, I don't really trust you anyway." 

"Alright already!" said Sol, throwing up his hands. He sloshed his way past the trees, muttering the entire time. 

When Ky was absolutely sure that Sol was out of sight, he tentatively disrobed, taking great care around his wounded leg. He stashed his clothes and crutch on the beach within reach, in a place where he could keep a constant eye on them. (He wouldn't have put it past Sol to attempt to steal his clothes.) With a murmur of pleasure, he waded into the cool water. 

At first he just floated, allowing the water to flow around him and ease his aching muscles. Even before this impromptu hike, Sol had done quite a number on him during their duel. The bruises were just now starting to ripen, staining various areas of his body an ugly blackish purple. He washed those spots tenderly, careful not to prod them too much and awaken fresh pain. There were an awful lot of bruises, he noted. 

He sighed. This rivalry with Sol was going to be the death of him yet. He wondered once again, as he often did, why God had sent him to this person. Surely Ky had a greater destiny in life than to die by Sol's hand? Because eventually that was what was going to happen. That was the one major advantage that Sol always had. While Ky was simply trying to knock him unconscious so that he could arrest him, Sol was always fighting to kill. Often, Sol had beaten him and walked away. But he always had some sort of excuse. Sometimes he was convinced that Ky had been holding back, that it hadn't been a proper duel. There always seemed to be some reason why Sol had been given an unfair advantage, why he had to leave Ky alone for another day. 

Now, thinking back to their conversation of the day before, Ky wondered if there was perhaps another reason that Sol was constantly letting him go. 

'If he kills me, then he has nothing left to live for,' Ky thought, scrubbing hard at the dried sweat that had accumulated on his neck. 'If he kills me, then it's like killing himself.' It suddenly dawned on Ky what exactly Sol had meant when he was speaking yesterday. 'If he kills me, he has nothing left to live for, but all he has to live for now is killing me. It's a no-win situation.' 

Quite suddenly, Ky felt an emotion that he had never before associated with Sol. Pity. 

He might have continued further in this vein of thought, but his musings were interrupted by a loud yelling from the other side of lake. Sol's voice called out in an incoherent cry of pain and surprise. 

Ky swore vehemently in French and considered his options. His sword was still with his clothes on the beach. However, going back might take him too much time. He could move quickly in the water; he didn't have to rely so much on his injured foot. If he swam there, he could be there in a matter of seconds. Ky quickly made his decision. He would have to rely on the little bit of magic energy that had returned to him and use it to attack from the water. He started swimming, praying fervently to God that nothing serious had happened yet. 

He rounded the trees quickly, swimming a few feet until the water became quite suddenly much more shallow, and he was able to stand, the water coming to just barely above his waist. He planted his good foot firmly and the other gingerly, gritting his teeth against the light pain that this caused. Readying his magic, he looked around for the threat. 

The only thing there was Sol, standing calmly in the water with his arms folded, smirking at him. 

In a flash, Ky realized exactly what had happened, and felt like a complete moron. "You jerk!" he yelled, "I thought you were actually in trouble! How dare you pull something like that! Do you know how potentially dangerous that could have been! I could have electrified the entire lake! In fact, I still have half a mind to do that, just to teach you a lesson!" 

Sol was still smiling infuriatingly at him. "It was worth it," he said calmly, giving Ky's nude body a frank once-over. Ky was suddenly very glad that the water came to above waist level. 

"You are just... argh!" Ky glared at him menacingly, shaking his fist. "I swear Sol, if you ever do that again, I will zap you so hard-" 

"Alright, alright." Sol held up his hands placatingly, but Ky could tell that he was trying not to laugh. "I promise I won't do it again. Even though you are really cute when you're angry." 

Ky scowled to keep himself from blushing, and tromped back into the deeper water, swimming back towards his section of the beach. He swore some more in French to make himself feel better. He could almost feel Sol's smirk following him as he went. 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ups and Downs   
Chapter 6 **

  


  


Towards the end of the day they began walking uphill. Another ledge, similar to the one they had first fallen on, started on the ground and slowly rose up the side of the canyon, a perfect, ready-made ramp. 

"This will lead us up to the surface," Sol informed him, "but it's still a long way to go. There's a cave along it that we should hit shortly. I suggest we stay there the night, then continue in the morning. If all goes well, we should get there by about mid-day tomorrow." 

Ky sighed in relief. "Thank the Father. The less time I have to spend with you, the better." 

"Now that's not very nice," said Sol, frowning. 

"Sorry, but I'm not in a very nice mood," Ky snapped. He was still rather pissed from having allowed Sol to make a fool of him at the lake. "Now come on, let's find this cave of yours." 

It didn't take long. As Sol had promised, they ran into it within about ten minutes, and set about making camp. This cavern was remarkably similar to the first one, though a tiny bit larger. Again there were food stores and already stacked firewood, evidence that Sol had been here not too long ago and obviously planned to return. Ky started the fire while Sol fished around for food. 

"You know," said Ky eventually, after they had finished eating, "I'm rather impressed with you. These caves are remarkable, and you've outfitted them very well. You've never struck me as one who gave a lot of thought to planning." 

"Well, when you've been around the block as long as I have, you learn the value of a good haven." Sol paused to remove the familiar black flask from his boot and took a long swig out of it. "You never can tell when you might need a place with a set fire and food store that's conceivably within crawling distance. You'd be surprised how often that's happened to me." 

"Probably not," said Ky quietly. "I mean, you've been around since before the creation of the Gears, right? I can only imagine how much you've been through since then." 

Sol smiled cynically at him and finished off the liquor in his flask in one gulp. Replacing it in his left boot, he reached into his right boot and removed an identical full flask. He began to swig from this. 

Ky looked at him, torn between disgust and amusement. "How many of those do you have?" 

Sol grinned. "Five on me, I think. Never know when you might need hard liquor, either. Sure you don't want some?" 

Ky shook his head, and Sol continued to drink. 

Eventually, Ky yawned and lied down. The fire was closer to the entrance in this cave, and so he was not able to lean his back against the wall of the cavern if he wanted to stay warm. So instead he stretched out a few feet from the fire and closed his eyes, appreciating the warmth of the flames on his face. 

A few seconds later, he heard Sol approach and felt the weight of another body as the ex-Knight plunked himself down behind Ky and cuddled up against him, throwing an arm over his chest. 

Ky opened his eyes, scowling. "Sol, are you drunk?" 

Sol moved his arm so that he could hold his hand in front of Ky's face and held his thumb and index finger about half an inch apart. "Maybe a li'l bit," he murmured thickly, sounding already half asleep. "Jus' a... tiny bit." He put down his hand and moved his arm back to its former position pressing Ky firmly against him. 

Ky grumbled, but against his better judgment, closed his eyes again. He could feel Sol's warm breath against his neck, and the firm pressure of the arm around him was actually rather pleasant. He sighed, and let himself drift into sleep. 

Ky woke up quite suddenly in the middle of the night. It was supremely dark outside and their fire had been reduced to glowing embers. At first he was unsure as to what had woken him. Some sound? Movement? Then it came again, from behind him. Sol was mumbling and moaning in his sleep. After a few seconds, Ky's brain shook off sleep enough to make out the actual words. 

"Nnn... Oh yeah... You like that, huh? Nn... ...Good. How does that feel, hm? Yeah... you slut. Take it all, bitch. ...Yeah... Ky... Always knew you had a really sweet ass... You like me... inside you... don't you?" 

Ky felt his cheeks flaming. He was caught between anger and embarrassment and strangely enough, also slightly turned on. He could feel by the pressure of Sol's body behind him that the other man was hard, and his embarrassment increased triple-fold. 

Then very suddenly, the pressure disappeared. For a moment, Ky thought Sol had pulled away. But then the pressure returned, and it dawned on him what, exactly, the ex-Knight was doing. 

'Dear God, he's... he is NOT humping my ass!' 

With a speed born of desperation, Ky reached behind him and grabbed Sol's arm, sending an electric jolt through him that was just a bit stronger than he had intended. 

The arm around him disappeared quite suddenly, and Ky felt Sol twitching as the electricity coursed through his body. He risked a glance behind and found to his amazement that Sol had not actually woken up. But he had stopped talking, at least, and stopped moving altogether. In fact, Ky had to place a hand on Sol's chest to reassure himself that the other man still had a heartbeat and he hadn't killed him. 

He sighed in relief when he the soft thumping of Sol's heart assured him that the man was most definitely alive, then lied back down. His face was still burning from embarrassment, but at least Sol hadn't been conscious for it. If he had, there would have been no end to the teasing, Ky was sure. So instead, Ky closed his eyes and slowly drifted off again. 

He awoke that morning to a pleasurable and unusual sensation. Blinking in the morning sunlight, he realized quite suddenly that his pants were around his ankles, and Sol had his head between Ky's thighs, doing... 

"Oh God," moaned Ky, though even he couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or horror. 

Sol paused in his ministrations to look up at Ky, and their eyes locked. Ky was almost scared by the incredible intensity of that gaze. His breath caught, and he swallowed nervously. 

Apparently satisfied with this, Sol smirked and went back to work. Ky reached down, intending to tear Sol away from him by force if necessary. But at that moment, another wave of pleasure ripped through him, and his hands seemed to tangle in Sol's hair of their own accord. 

"Sol," Ky tried, starting to protest. But he couldn't bring himself to want it to stop. It felt so good... 

Suddenly, a bird chirped nearby and Ky opened his eyes. 

The morning sunlight was indeed streaming through the entrance to the cave, but his pants were still, thankfully, on. However, he became quickly aware of a hand on his ass, and another slowly working its way up the inside of his thigh. 

He elbowed Sol in the neck. 

Ky took a deep breath and sat up, turning to face Sol. The man in question was leaning back against the cave wall, choking and coughing. 

'Huh,' thought Ky, 'serves him right.' 

"You look smug. You may think you've won," Sol wheezed at him, "but I was doing that for, like, an hour before you woke up." 

Ky glared at him. "And whatever happened to not molesting me in my sleep, huh?" 

"Hey, your clothes are still on, aren't they?" Sol pointed out. "It's not like I actually _did_ anything. It was just a little groping." 

Ky started to protest that it had been quite a bit more than that, but then bit his lip and blushed as he remembered that it had been a dream. No, a nightmare. That's right. A horrible nightmare, probably brought on by the trauma of the events that had woken him up in the middle of the night. 

He realized that Sol was looking at him strangely and reached for his crutch to stand up. "Well, come on then. Let's get going. I'd like to get home today." 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Next Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ups and Downs   
Chapter 7 **

  


  


Sol smirked at Ky behind his back as they continued walking up their ramp. No matter what he said or how he protested, it was painfully obvious that Ky had been very aroused by his groping. Sol grinned to himself. He had blushed a great deal too, which was beyond cute. 

Ky seemed to be muttering something under his breath, and Sol listened long enough to ascertain that he was praying in French before tuning out. He had more important things to think about. Like how he was supposed to have sex with Ky before they got out of the canyon. Which was only a matter of hours now, really. 

Sol sighed. Ky was turning out to be extremely difficult. Every time he got close to touching the Ky, the Knight would zap or somehow otherwise injure him. Sol knew that theoretically an injured Ky would be no problem to take on. But as he kept demonstrating, the lightning master was far from defenseless, and Sol had no desire to start a fight that could leave them both incapacitated. In the same vein, he could probably rape Ky if he had wanted to. But the thought of it left a slightly sick taste in his mouth. That was one thing he definitely did not want to do to his Knight. 

But that still meant that they would be out of the canyon before they had sex. Sol cursed silently. After Ky was healed again, then they would go right back to their old fights. Ky would try to capture Sol and arrest him, and Sol would try to kill Ky. 

Sol looked up at the man he was following. It was a damn shame he had to kill him. Waste of what looked like a really sweet ass. And to kill him before they'd had a good tumble, well. 

Well? Well what? Why not? It wasn't like it was costing him anything to _not_ kill Ky. He could just as easily chase him with sex as a motive, rather than death. Why not? 

Oh yeah. Because if Ky caught him, he'd be sent to jail. 

Sol thought about this. What actually was his sentence anyway? With a start, he realized that he'd never actually thought to ask. 

"Hey Kiske," he called, "what is my actual sentence? In terms of years of jail time, I mean." 

Ky looked slightly sheepish and mumbled something that Sol didn't catch. 

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." 

"Five years," Ky mumbled. 

"WHAT?!" Sol screeched, his eyes practically flying out of their sockets. "You mean to tell me you've been pursuing me like a madman for the past decade, and my sentence is only _five years_?! What the hell are you on?" 

Ky turned around. "Hey, just because you're not a major offender doesn't mean you're not dangerous. There's no one else who could bring you in. And besides, the insult to the honor of the Knights was a major reason. It's just that the only thing that you've done that's technically illegal is theft. Albeit a major theft." He looked pointedly at the sword strapped to Sol's hip. 

"Huh." Sol paused to ponder this, ignoring the accusation in Ky's tone. Okay, so if Ky caught him, then he'd serve five years in prison. That wouldn't necessarily be so bad. He knew he could hold his own. And hell, he might not even get caught. If he played his cards right, he could maybe sleep with Ky every time they met and still manage to escape. 

Sol smiled happily, resisting the urge to whistle. All of a sudden, things seemed a good deal brighter. 

"Why did you ask anyway?" said Ky after a moment. 

Sol grinned. "Oh, no reason." 

Ky looked over his shoulder, frowning at him. "No reason, huh? Now why do I mistrust that? I mean, it's certainly not like you've ever lied to me be-" He cut off suddenly as his foot slipped, sending him sprawling halfway over the edge of the path they were on. 

He attempted to get back up, but the shift in weight sent several rocks on the edge tumbling down, causing him to lose his footing and slip over the edge. He managed to catch hold of the ledge with one hand, but it was obvious that his grip was tenuous. 

"Sol!" he called out desperately, and the other man rushed to the edge just as his fingers slipped off the side. 

Plunging his hand down, Sol managed to grab hold of Ky's hand and found himself, for the second time in less than a week, holding Ky dangling over a precipice. They had gone rather high up, Sol noted, and yes, a fall from here would kill him. Or at very least break almost every bone in his body, provided the trees cushioned his fall. 

"What are you waiting for?" asked Ky, his voice full of nervousness. "Come on, pull me up!" 

Sol attempted to do so with a grunt, but did not really succeed. He didn't have quite as good a hold on Ky as he had had the first time, and also his footing was not as secure. 

"I'm trying," he responded, "but you're not exactly light as a feather you know!" 

"What?" Ky sounded hysterically calm. "Oh come on. I can't possibly be as heavy as that dumb sword you carry around all the time." 

"Hey," said Sol, giving another heave, "I wouldn't call it a dumb sword while I still have the option to drop you, okay?" 

Finally, with a third great heave, Sol's feet found solid purchase and he managed to drag Ky back up to the point where the Knight could grab the ledge with both hands. They collapsed onto the path, Ky sprawled half on top of Sol, both of them breathing heavily. 

Ky closed his eyes. "Man, sometimes I feel like we're never going to get out of-" he paused, opening one eye. "Sol." 

"Yes?" asked Sol nonchalantly. 

"You know, saving my life doesn't give you an excuse to touch my ass. Again." 

"Oh. I know." 

"You're still doing it." 

"So I am. I'm glad you're alright, Ky," said Sol, and leaned in to kiss him gently. It wasn't anything fancy, simply one pair of lips softly pressed to another, but it was startlingly tender. Sol told himself that no, he hadn't been worried at all. Why would he have been? Sure, Ky almost died, but that happened all the time. Of course. No, he hadn't been worried. 

Ky glared at Sol and struggled to his feet with the help of the canyon wall. But it was obvious that his heart wasn't in it. Sol smiled secretly to himself. Ky had wanted to stay right there on the ground with him. 

"Hey..." said Ky, a sudden look of amazement in his eyes. 

"What?" Sol blinked and pushed himself upright, brushing the dust off of his clothes. 

"You called me by my first name," said Ky wonderingly. "You never call me by my first name." 

Oops. Sol shrugged. "Yeah, well. I felt like it. What can I say, you were just so sexy lying on top of me like that." 

Ky blushed. "Oh, shut up. Let's get going. Where's my crutch?" 

Sol looked around, but it was nowhere to be seen. "I don't know. Must have gone over the edge." 

Ky closed his eyes again. "Crap. Okay, fine. We don't have much longer to go anyway, I'll just lean on the wall." 

"You know," Sol suggested, "you could always lean on my shoulder again." 

Ky glared at him as though he'd planned this whole thing. Which he hadn't, but Sol had to admit it had worked out nicely. 

"You'll grope me," Ky accused. 

"Probably," Sol admitted, "but as you say, we don't have much longer to go. So why not?" 

Ky shook his head but accepted the help, which Sol hadn't been expecting. Maybe Ky was finally starting to thaw after all. 

It was slightly less than two hours later that they finally emerged onto the surface. The path led them to the side of an old highway, where they saw something that made Ky cheer, but Sol's heart sink. 

The road was crawling with Knights, busily patrolling in search of their leader. One of them, a young brunette with far too many freckles and blue eyes reminiscent of a puppy, caught sight of them and bounded over. 

"Captain! Captain! Thank goodness you're alright!" He then noticed Ky's leg, and called across to one of his buddies for medical assistance. 

Sol handed Ky over to him, reluctantly taking his had from where it had once again been resting on Ky's ass. He saluted the two of them and began to walk off. 

"Captain," he heard the voice of the younger Knight say, "isn't that Sol Badguy? Aren't you going to try to detain him?" 

He heard Ky's long, drawn-out sigh, and could practically feel his piercing stare on the back of his neck. "No, that's alright. I'll get him next time." 

Sol smirked. Oh yes, there would be a next time. 

'I have plans for you, Knight.' 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I Epilogue -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


	8. Epilogue

**Ups and Downs   
Epilogue **

  


  


Five years. Five FUCKING years. Oh, Ky was so going to pay. 

As though summoned by his thoughts, said blond Knight appeared in front of him, dressed in his formal uniform and carrying the Thunderseal. "Sol. Congratulations. You made it." 

Oh, I'm going to hurt you, he thought. I'm gonna hurt you so bad. "Five years, Knight. You know how long that is?" 

"Eheh." Ky looked sheepish. "Yes actually. I was on the other side of the bars, remember?" 

"Oh, I remember." Sol marched towards the Knight. It had been five years since Ky had put him into prison, and today was finally the day he got out. Of course, he could have easily escaped earlier, but he had made a deal. Speaking of which... 

He descended upon a worried-looking Ky and kissed him fiercely. Though Ky seemed startled at first, he didn't try to fight it. He submitted willingly, allowing Sol whatever he pleased. He didn't even protest when Sol grabbed his crotch, though he did make an interesting "eep" noise. 

"I kept up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn," he told the Knight sternly. 

Ky looked slightly worried. "I don't mind saying that I never thought you'd actually manage it. I mean, five years without trying to escape. I didn't think you'd be able to do it." 

Sol blinked. "What, you're not regretting this deal now, are you?" 

Ky shook his head vehemently, holding up his hands. "No! No, no. I just, I'm proud of you. Although I still maintain that you should have given up the sword." 

"Fuck that," said Sol bitterly. "It's mine. Besides, you should have visited me more often. Once a month just doesn't cut it." 

Ky smiled at him. "But you're done with your sentence now. It's all over." 

Sol grinned ferally and snaked an arm around Ky's waist. Now the Knight was really looking worried. "Yes," said Sol, "it is. And according to the terms of our little deal, you're mine now to do whatever I want with, and you're going to be completely willing." 

Ky gulped. "Except kill me. You remember that part, right?" 

"Oh, of course," Sol breathed into Ky's ear. "But I have no plans to _kill_ you. Trust me." 

Ky cleared his throat and pushed Sol a few feet away. "Now why would I be stupid enough to do that?" 

"Okay then, don't trust me. That will only make this more interesting." Sol smiled. "Now come on. We're going to my place so I can fuck the hell out of you. I've been waiting for over five freaking years to cure you of that virginity." 

Ky smiled and fell into step beside him. "Whatever you want Sol," he murmured. "Whatever you want." 

  


  


- Previous Chapter I First Chapter -

  


  
Oh God, that was hideous. Take me back.   
or   
Oh God, that was hideous. Let me complain to the author. 


End file.
